Second Chances Reality: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo
by BlueRowley
Summary: What happens when six-year-old Harry Snape gets a hold of his father's wand after watching a scene from Cinderella? A whole lot of magic is what, but not the kind Harry was hoping for. A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality series.
1. Chapter 1

A short one-shot by request of a Guest review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter or Cinderella

* * *

Severus Snape rubbed wearily at his eyes as he stirred the potion seventeen times. This was the seventh potion he had made today, which meant seven cauldrons needed scrubbing and polishing and several vials needed filling and labeling. And he still had several more to go before Hogwarts started back up in September. How tedious and exhausting!

The summer heat from outside made the basement hot and humid and he didn't want to remain there much longer. He'd call it day once he added the billywig wings to this potion. It may only be midafternoon, but he would be done with brewing for now.

Besides, he had an adorable six-year-old son that needed entertaining. He could spend time with Harry for the rest of the day – perhaps after a long nap.

Severus added the crinkled wings and gave the potion a final stir before taking the cauldron off the heat. He'd allow it to cool down for a while before storing it in the freezer to be vialed later. Yawning, Severus trudged up the stairs and to his kitchen for a glass of something cold to cool him down. He wiped an arm over his forehead as he poured himself a glass of iced tea. He took several long gulps, nearly emptying the glass before pouring in some more.

"Daddy!" Harry cried as he ran into the kitchen and clung to Severus's arm, jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's go outside now. We can fly our brooms to the blackberry field! I want to pick blackberries. Mmmm."

Harry licked his lips as he stared up at Severus.

"Not now, son," Severus said, putting the iced tea jug back in the fridge and adding ice cubes to his glass. "Daddy needs to rest for a while."

"But," whined Harry, puckering out his lower lip, "you promised."

"I did. And I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted. Tomorrow we'll go. Do you want to come lie down with me?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm not tired."

"How about something on the TV?"

Severus led Harry to the living room and flipped through the channels. He enabled the child locks on some of the channels as he passed them. No need for Harry seeing anything inappropriate or violent. He came across the Disney Channel where Cinderella was playing. He set the remote down.

"There you go," Severus said. "Sit out here and watch this while I rest for a while. If you behave, we'll do something fun tonight."

"Like what?" asked Harry as he jumped up on the couch.

"I don't know. How about a campfire and smores?"

"Ohh, yummy!"

"Don't change the channel and no going outside. And if anyone knocks on the door, come wake me. Do not answer it."

"Yes, Daddy."

Severus left Harry in the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. He set his iced tea on the bedside stand and pulled his wand out of his sleeve, setting it down next to his drink. He pulled off his shoes and laid on the bed, lazily flicking his hand at a fan to cool the room down. He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Harry watched as Cinderella cried in the garden after her evil stepsisters shredded her pink dress. He sighed and stared at the remote longingly. This was a stupid movie. It was girly and babyish. There were better shows on the TV like Danger Mouse, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, or even M.A.S.K. Those were better shows to watch – why couldn't his dad put one of those on. Harry glanced at the remote again but then he heard –

Salago-doola

Menchicka boola

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together

And what have you got?

Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo!

Harry watched amazed as an old witch on the screen turned a pumpkin into a carriage, mice into horses and even Cinderella's tattered dress into a sparkling, blue ballgown. Amazing! And with such easy, catchy words – Harry could do that. All he needed was a wand like the witch had.

Harry found himself jumping off the couch and watching the screen closely, jumping and dancing along to the song.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" sang Harry.

Harry danced around long after the song ended, and he searched his toys for a suitable wand he could use to change his own things into amazing stuff. He didn't see anything that would make a good wand though.

Harry skipped over to the front door and ran outside before quickly running back to the door before it shut completely. Severus had the door lock automatically from the outside and the last time Harry had gone outside without permission, he had been locked out. It had been rather embarrassing knocking on the door to be let back in by an irate father. Harry pulled one of his toy trucks over and placed it in front of the door to keep it from shutting. He ran down the porch steps and searched the yard for a stick that could be his wand.

When he found a nice, straight but slightly thick stick, he ran back inside and allowed the door to shut. He ran around the house still singing the song and waving the stick around.

"Sally-doola – bibbidi-dooa, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry sand and pointed to the TV. He made magical swooshing noises as he ran around the TV stand, wiggling his fingers dramatically. "It's a big castle now!"

Harry climbed up on the stand and onto the large TV, feeling very tall. He wondered if this was what it was like to be his dad's height.

"I'm king of the world!" Harry shouted from his place on the TV. He pointed his stick at the sofa. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

He jumped off the TV and made his magical noises again as he ran around the sofa. "I now have a limo to take me everywhere. Driver, take me and Whisker to lunch!"

Harry grabbed his stuffed tiger, Whisker, and sat on the arm of the chair and looked back at the TV. Cinderella was running away from the Prince's castle. Her shoe fell off but she couldn't go back for it. Harry watched intrigued as all the magic returned to its previous object. The clock struck for the twelfth time and even Cinderella's beautiful dress was in ruins again.

"Oh, no!" Harry shouted. "Everything returns back to normal at midnight!"

He looked at the large grandfather's clock in the living room.

"I don't know what that says," admitted Harry, "but we don't have long, Whisker! We have to find a way to stop everything from changing back! To my room!"

Harry carried Whisker up the stairs, waving the stick around again.

"Babbity-boo, rabbitty-doo, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry sang and pointed the stick at his bedroom door. He made magical noises as he opened the door and set Whisker down on his bed. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he scavenged through his room, throwing toys everywhere and pulling books off the shelves. His room was a mess now.

"It's not here, Whisker!" exclaimed Harry. "Wait there! I'll go look somewhere else."

"Zala-di-zoola, bibbidi-dooa, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Harry pointed the stick at his father's already opened door. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized his father was sleeping. How could he have forgotten?

Harry tiptoed into Severus's room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He searched around for . . . whatever he thought might help him. He was sure his father would have something that would keep the things he made from returning back to normal. He didn't touch anything though, best not to trash his dad's room. He walked up to his father's bed and saw the glass of iced tea on the bedside stand. Feeling thirsty, he picked up the glass and took a sip.

"Bleh!" Harry gagged, sticking his tongue out. "Needs a lot more sugar."

He set the disgusting drink back down and was about to leave when he saw the wand lying next to the glass.

Time seemed to freeze as Harry's conscience had a battle of whether or not to leave it be or pick it up and run. Harry remembered when he had tried to touch his father's wand in the past, only to have his hand swatted before he could lay a finger on it. He had been told that his dad's wand was not a toy and that Harry could hurt himself with it.

But if he only used this new spell he learned, wouldn't everything change back to normal by midnight? Harry wasn't sure how far away that was, but he was sure his father would be less angry if anything did happen.

But nothing would happen, Harry thought as he slowly reached for the ebony wand, he would only change the sofa into a limo and the TV into a castle and he would be done. That would be all.

As his fingers graced the smooth wood, a noise from the bed made Harry freeze. Severus had shifted on the bed, rolling on to his side. If the man opened his eyes, he would catch Harry right in the act. Harry held his breath.

Nothing happened.

Letting out his breath, Harry picked up the wand and left the stick in its place. He ran out of his dad's room and back to his own.

"Whisker, I found a better wand! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Harry waved and pointed the wand at his stuffed tiger. A flash jumped from the wand and shot into Whisker, turning the stuffed tiger into a grey stone tiger. Harry gasped and dropped the wand, running up to his toy that fell over on the bed.

Harry picked up Whisker. It was a solid rock, no longer soft and fluffy. That wasn't what he wanted to do to Whisker – he had hoped Whisker would turn into a real tiger. Maybe he had to practice more. After all, everything would return to normal at midnight.

Harry left Whisker on his bed and picked the wand back up. He traced the smooth edge with a finger. With this wand, this real wand, things would actually change without the use of his imagination. Maybe if he imagined exactly what he wanted, it would create just that.

Harry left his room and ran down the stairs. He pictured a huge white castle with hundreds of towers, even more towers than Hogwarts. There would be rooms and rooms of games and toys and even a large room for him and Whisker. And Daddy. Daddy would need a room, too.

"Bally-di-do-da, fi-fif-fer-oola, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry sang, waving the wand before pointing it at the TV.

A bandage and splint appeared on the leg of the TV stand. Harry cocked his head in wonder as he stared at the strange contraption. That wasn't at all the castle he envisioned. Maybe he should try again.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry shouted, waving the wand at the TV.

Bubbles floated out of the wand. Harry laughed and jumped up and down to pop them all. As he did so, the wand fired at the bandaged stand leg, blowing the entire leg off. The stand crumbled under the weight of the TV and fell to the right where the leg was missing, resulting in a loud crash. The large screen cracked and smoke rose from the box.

"Oopsie," Harry stopped jumping and stared at the disaster.

Harry listened for noise upstairs, hoping his father didn't wake up until midnight. There was no sound and Harry sighed with relief. He decided to skip the castle part and just make himself a limo. He faced the sofa.

Maybe he was saying it wrong. Was he supposed to sing the whole song? Well, he didn't remember the whole song. He looked at the TV, but the end credits were on. He missed the ending. He would just have to figure it out on his own. Maybe he had to say the bibbidi part more.

He pictured a really, really, really long black limo. One so huge, it could fit all the students at Hogwarts inside. And there would be a swimming pool and lots and lots of candy.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-bibbidi-bobbidi-bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry sang to the sofa, dramatically waving the wand before pointing it at the sofa.

The wand fired and blew a chunk out of an arm of the sofa, the inside cushioning laying in tatters on the floor. Maybe too many bibbidis?

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Another good chunk of cushion flew from a seat of the sofa. Maybe he should just say it simple.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

This time, the spell flew over the sofa and hit the far wall, blowing out a good portion and leaving behind a large hole and crumbled wall chunks on the floor.

Harry covered his mouth, eyes wide, as he listened for noise upstairs. He heard a loud creak, slight movement, and then nothing. He waited an extra moment just to be sure. He wondered if his father was just really tired today, because such a noise like that usually woke the man. Lucky him.

"Maybe I should practice more," Harry decided.

Harry looked at the grandfather's clock and decided to just practice saying the words while aiming at the clock.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry yelled at it.

The grandfather's clock flew up into the air, hitting the ceiling hard enough to put a hole through it before falling back to the ground. On impact, the clock toppled over and shattered on the ground. Harry backed away just in time to avoid being struck by it. He wasn't very good at this bibbidi-bobbidi stuff. Harry pouted as he pictured the old witch singing it to Cinderella. It wasn't fair. She made it look so easy.

Harry looked at the dining table and lifted the wand and waved it in a large circle.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry shouted.

The four legs of the dining table shook before collapsing to the ground in a splayed manner, the table unharmed for the most part.

Harry pointed it at a chair in the room.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

A bouquet of flowers appeared out of the wand and fell to the floor. Harry picked them up and smelled the pretty roses, being careful to avoid the thorns. He tossed the bouquet behind him carelessly and pointed the wand at the chair again.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

The wand began to vibrate in his hands. Harry held up the wand and studied it, wondering why it was shaking like that. Then, the wand exploded out a curse, the force knocking Harry off his feet. He grunted as his back hit the floor and looked up just in time to watch the curse blast a hole in the wall past the staircase, barely missing Severus as the man quickly dodged out of the way.

Harry gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. He had almost blasted his father!

Severus stared down tightlipped at Harry from halfway down the staircase. He surveyed the living room and what he could see of the kitchen, his knuckles white from how hard he was clutching the railing. His breaths were heavy and his eyes were flaming.

"Oopsie," said Harry in a soft tone. "Sorry, Daddy."

Severus slowly advanced down the stairs and approached Harry, who didn't move from where he was. The man stood in front of his son, crossed his arms, and glared down at him.

Harry looked at his feet before braving to look up at his dad's stern face. He offered an innocent smile and asked, "Nice nap?"

Severus's glare deepened and he began tapping a foot.

Harry lost his smile and looked back down, watching his father's foot tap angrily. Then, his father's hand appeared in his line of vision, open and palm up.

Harry gulped and slowly gave his father the wand. Severus slid it into a wand holder in his right sleeve, his furious eyes never leaving the top of Harry's head.

"What were you thinking, young man?" Severus growled.

Harry swallowed again and asked in a quiet whisper, "Won't it all go back to normal at midnight?"

"What?" was his father's sharp reply.

"The bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Harry explained, as if saying those words would make his father realize that the spell only lasts until midnight. Everything would be back to normal, wouldn't it?

He heard his father exhale angrily. Harry watched his fingers intertwine with each other in different ways. He had a thought and asked, "Does this mean no smores tonight?"

Harry felt his father's fingers take hold of his chin and force his head up. He couldn't bring himself to look directly at his father's eyes, they were too intimidating and scary. He bit his lip and waited for his father to speak.

"No smores," Severus finally said, releasing Harry's chin.

Harry looked back down at his own feet, his lower lip puckering out and his eyes welling with tears.

"I would like to thank you, however."

Harry snapped his head up at his father, wondering what the man was about to thank him for. He watched as Severus reached into his left sleeve and pull out a stick – the one Harry had found and replaced the wand with earlier.

"For finding the perfect switch," Severus ended, slapping the stick down in his left palm.

Harry flinched at the noise and slowly reached back to cover his bottom. "Umm . . . you're welcome?"

* * *

Please share your thoughts and if you have any ideas for one-shots!


	2. Part 2

Just a short Part 2 for those who asked for one. Hope you like the conclusion.

* * *

"Owie!" Harry cried as his father smacked him for the sixth time. He clung to his dad's pants as he sniffed, hating every second he spent over his dad's knees. At least, so far, Severus had only used his hand. But Harry knew what was coming next.

Severus picked up the stick he had set aside on the coffee table in front of the couch – the couch that still had chunks of cushion missing from it.

"You will receive two with this," he informed his son, tapping the jean-clad bottom with the switch.

Harry gripped his father's pants tighter, holding his breath in anticipation. His poor butt already felt on fire. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he waited for his punishment to be over.

Smack!

Harry gasped as the pain blossomed over his bottom. The stick hurt a lot more than Daddy's hand had. Harry's lips quivered and his eyes stung. There was a short pause.

Smack!

"Owie!" Harry yelped. He buried his face in his dad's pants and sobbed, feeling very sorry for himself. He heard his father set the stick back down on the coffee table. At least it was all over. He hated when Daddy had to punish him, especially when Harry knew full well that he deserved it. That didn't make it any easier to accept his fate. But Daddy managed to catch him quickly and put him over his knees.

"Up with you, son," Severus said softly, lifting Harry up by his arms. "Let go of me and sit up."

Harry let the fabric slip through his hands. He winced as he was set down on Daddy's lap and new tears escaped his eyes. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes with both hands, agitating his red, blotchy cheeks slightly. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Hmm," Severus frowned at Harry, though he rubbed his back comfortingly. "You knew better than to touch my wand, young man. How many times have I told you to never touch it."

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, picking up on the angry tone in his father's voice. Daddy was still mad at him, even after he was already punished. "A lot?"

"Most definitely," Severus growled before letting out a heavy sigh. He gave Harry a gentle push off his lap. "Go stand in the corner."

Harry had wanted to stay on Severus's lap forever, but he quickly scurried to the nearest corner. He rubbed at his bottom and chanced a glance at Severus. The man was throwing the stick out the front door. Good riddance, Harry thought as he rubbed his bottom more.

"No rubbing," Severus said when he turned and noticed Harry. "Or I'll smack you again."

Harry removed his hands but his lips quivered. Daddy was still very angry at him. Furious, even. Harry didn't mean to blow up the entire house. He just wanted to make everything better and it would all change back at midnight, wouldn't it?

"I'm really, really, really, really sorry, Daddy," Harry said, turning away from the corner.

"Face the corner," Severus said, throwing Floo powder in the fireplace and sticking his head into the flames.

Harry turned back to the corner and crossed his arms in a pout. He just wanted Dad to see that he really was sorry and to forgive him. But the man was still too angry to listen right now. It made Harry even sadder that Daddy wasn't listening to him and just wanted him to stand in the corner.

After a good while, Harry heard Remus and Sirius step through the flames.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you sure you want to fix this place up, Severus? The remodeling is splendid!"

"Harry did all this while you were sleeping upstairs?" Remus's eyebrows flew up. "Exactly how tired were you?"

"I didn't mean to!" Harry felt the need to say.

"No talking in the corner," Severus snapped at him.

"Looks like he used some good blasting curses," Sirius noticed, studying the large hole in the wall above the staircase. "Rather impressive." Sirius pointed his wand down at a large chunk of wall of the stairs and lifted it back into the hole. Harry looked up and watched as the wall piece seemed to fuse back into place with the wall.

"That's where he nearly blasted me," Severus said.

Harry stomped his feet and turned around.

"I didn't blast you!"

"I said nearly," Severus glared down at Harry. "Turn back around."

"No!" Harry stomped his feet again. "I didn't blast you at all. I didn't mean to!"

Severus's glare deepened and he took an intimidating step forward. Remus held up a hand to stop Severus from advancing further.

"Go fix something, Severus," Remus suggested. "I'll take care of Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes but walked away, swishing his wand at the grandfather clock. It stood upright and the glass melted back together. Remus kneeled down in front of Harry and gently pushed the young boy back into the corner.

"You caused a lot of trouble, young man," Remus said. "You could have hurt yourself or even your father. You know better than to play around with wands."

"But," Harry began, his lower lip trembling. "But I didn't mean to."

"We know you didn't mean to," Sirius said, leaning over the railing to look down at Harry and Remus. The hole in the wall was completely fixed. "You didn't mean to hurt anyone but you did intentionally take your father's wand and play around with it. You can't deny that."

Harry looked at his feet. Both of his uncles were right. He had taken the wand intentially – he didn't know that word very well, but he had a vague idea of the definition. "But I said sorry."

"Which is good," Sirius said. He motioned to the wall he just fixed. "But a spell like that, Harry, could have killed your father. Or even you!"

"I didn't mean to!" Harry cried, tears falling again. He didn't want to kill anyone – especially his Daddy. He sobbed and felt Remus pull him into a hug. He rested his head on Remus's shoulder. "I don't want anyone to die! I'm sorry!"

"No one's dying, but that's what could have happened," Remus said. "Your father was lucky he dodged it so quickly. And you're lucky his wand never backfired on you. How do you think your dad would feel knowing that you had hurt yourself using his wand?"

"Bad?" Harry shrugged.

"Yes, he would feel devastated. And even worse if one of those spells had killed you. He loves you, Harry. We all do. We don't want to see you hurt. It's why we tell you not to touch our wands."

"I'm really, really sorry, Uncle," Harry sniffed.

"I know you are."

"I tried to tell Daddy that but he's still mad at me," Harry whined, rubbing his eyes and sneaking a rub at his bottom.

"He's just very upset right now, cub. You may not realize it, but you scared him today. He could have lost you with any one of those spells you set off. Or you could have lost him."

Put that way, Harry could understand why Daddy was still very mad at him. He never wanted to lose his dad and he would be upset if anything happened to Severus. And something nearly did happen and he had been the cause of it. Harry sniffed more and rubbed at his eyes. Remus reached into a pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, holding it to Harry's nose.

"Blow," Remus instructed.

Harry did and Remus wiped at Harry eyes before banishing the used tissue away. Sirius had already fixed the other hole in the wall and walked over to Harry and Remus.

"Cheer up, tiger cub," Sirius smiled. "At least we know you can defend yourself in a dueling match."

Remus shook his head at Sirius but Harry offered a small smile.

"Did you say any words or did you just wave the wand around?" Sirius asked.

"I used the bibbidi-bobbidi-boo spell," Harry told his godfather.

Remus chuckled and Sirius blinked.

"You used the what?" the confused man asked.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Sirius frowned but Remus looked up at him and said, "It's a song from Cinderella."

"Cinder-what?"

"A muggle movie. A fairy godmother sings it to Cinderella and changes her dress into a ballgown."

"And a pumpkin into a carriage," Harry added, nodding. "And mice into horses! And her shoes into glass slippers!"

Sirius's frown deepened but he simply shook his head and smiled at Harry.

"But," Harry bit his lip and frowned in thought. "Isn't everything supposed to change back at midnight?"

"Is that part of this whole Dippidi-dobbidi thing?" Sirius questioned with a smile.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry corrected.

"Harry," started Remus in a serious tone, "Cinderella is a muggle story. A fairy tale for kids like Babbitty Rabbitty. That spell isn't a real spell like something Uncle Sirius and I would use."

"Or Daddy," Harry asked, slowly understanding.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "It's just a fun, catchy song for kids to sing to."

Harry pouted at his uncle. So he had blown up the entire house with some stupid made-up song in a muggle movie. He had acted like a baby thinking that the spell was real and would actually make him a castle or turn his tiger real. Harry felt a tear trail down his cheek. He had only wanted to please his Daddy but instead he had just shown his father exactly how babyish he really was. How stupid he really was. And it cost him the comfort of sitting down.

"Well," Sirius said quickly, hating how sad Harry looked. "That doesn't mean we can't make it a real spell."

Both Harry and Remus looked up at Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Come here, Harry," Sirius pulled Harry away from Remus, who stood up from the floor, and led the child over to the blown-up couch. "The best way to show your daddy how sorry you are is by fixing the mess you made. That boppity-doppity –"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi," Harry corrected.

"Right. We are going to turn it into a spell that makes things better."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, all you need to make a spell is the right image in your mind and the correct wand movement. Now, hold this . . ."

"Sirius!" Remus snapped as he watched his friend give his wand to Harry. "He just got in trouble for messing with a wand!"

"Don't worry, I've got this," Sirius assured. He kept his hand over Harry's as they both held the wand. "You can only hold a wand if you are given explicit permission and if an adult helps you. Now, say those magic words and picture the couch all fixed."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined the couch before he had wrecked it. He would do magic the right way this time. With Sirius's help, he would make the spell work right.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Harry shouted, moving the wand.

Sirius directed Harry's hand properly as he wordlessly cast a repairing charm on the couch. Harry watched amazed as the cushion picked itself up off the floor and stitched back together in various holes and rips in the couch. It took a few minutes but then the couch looked brand new all over again. Harry jumped up and down and squealed in excitement.

"I did it!" Harry cheered. "Uncle Remus, did you see? Did you see? The bibbidi-bobbidi-boo worked! It really is a spell!"

"I did see, Harry," Remus smiled. Sirius was always excellent at cheering Harry up. "Great job. Why don't you fix another thing with Uncle Sirius?"

"Okay!"

Harry dragged his uncle towards a picture frame that had fallen off the wall from a blast, Sirius keeping a hold of his wand in Harry's hand. The frame was broken and the glass cracked. With Sirius's help, Harry performed the bibbidi-bobbidi-boo spell again, and the frame was fixed and replaced on the wall. Remus worked on the destroyed TV and its stand, fixing what was damaged externally and internally, eliminating the smoke rising from it. Severus had already fixed the grandfather clock, the dining table, and a couple chairs the dining table had smashed into when it tumbled down. The house was slowly put back together again.

"I think that's everything," Remus commented, looking around the house to make sure all the damage was repaired.

"Thank you for your help," Severus said, bringing out a platter that had tall drinks of lemonade for everyone.

"Daddy, the bibbidi-bobbidi-boo spell works now," Harry informed his father after a long sip of lemonade. "I helped fix everything, too!"

"So I saw," Severus smiled at Harry, his eyes flashing over to Sirius briefly. "You did very good. But you cannot touch my wand ever again, young man. You could have hurt yourself today."

"I know," Harry looked at his feet. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"You can do that without magic, my son," Severus smiled.

"How?"

Severus kneeled down to Harry's height and said, "By just being you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Harry tried again to apologize.

"I know. And you're forgiven. Come here."

Harry set his drink down and ran into his father's arms. He smiled contentedly as Severus embraced him tightly. Then he remembered something and pushed away from Severus, running up the stairs and to his bedroom. He came back carrying Whisker, the stuffed animal still made of heavy stone. Harry struggled to carry it over to his Daddy.

"You have to fix Whisker," Harry demanded.

"You turned your tiger to stone?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He smirked and lifted his wand.

"Use the bibbidi-bobbidi-boo spell," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Severus looked down at Harry.

"You have to use the bibbidi-bobbidi-boo spell to fix him."

"I don't have to do such a thing."

"Please, Daddy."

"Come on, Severus," Remus encouraged with a smile. "Amuse your son."

Severus sighed and looked down at Harry. "And how does this bibbidi-bobbidi-boo spell work?"

"You close your eyes," said Harry, demonstrating, "And you picture Whisker all whole again. And you wave your wand and sing: Sally-doola – diddilly-dooa, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

"I'm not singing," Severus told his son firmly.

"You have to!"

"Just get it over with, Severus," Remus used a hand to smother his laughter.

Sighing, Severus closed his eyes, waved his wand, and semi-spoke, semi-sang: "Sally-doola, something-oola, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

He wordlessly cast the correct spell he would need and flicked his wand appropriately. The stuffed tiger returned to its original form and Harry squealed happily as his father handed it back to him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're a needy child," Severus commented.

"Hey everyone," Sirius said, entering from the front door. "While you were all singing, I got a good fire going in the firepit. Who wants some s'mores?"

"Yay!" Harry clapped happily with Whisker under his arm. He ran over to his uncle and jumped in his arms. "You're the best uncle ever!"

"This means war, Sirius," Remus shouted playfully.

"I told you, Sirius, I said . . ." Severus growled angrily under his breath as everyone ignored him and left the house to go outside by the fire to enjoy the setting sun and some tasty snacks. Severus sighed and decided he might as well as join his son outside for s'mores. The boy had surely learned his lesson.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
